scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Moundhouse
Moundhouses are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be stronger relatives of Pinkies, and land counterparts of Blaztars, which Gregory and co. encounter during their travels on the paths of Burrow Volcano. Physical Appearance Moundhouse has the same appearance as Pinky, but with some minor differences. Moundhouses are blue colored creatures with three red scar-like marks on their bodies. Origin Of Name Moundhouse's name is a pun on the word "roundhouse" (Roundhouse kick), which is a fighting style move, mostly by kicking. It is also a punching move. They even learn the moves "Roundhouse Kick" and "Roundhouse Punch". Development Just like Pinky, Star Poppy, and Blaztar, Moundhouse is based off Kirby from the Kirby series. Apparently, due to Moundhouse's blue color, he resembles the Blue Kirby. Attacks Moundhouse attacks Gregory and co. the same way their weaker relatives do. They have special attacks like High Jump, Aerial Kick, Roundhouse Kick, Trap, Roundhouse Punch, Sticky Spit, Reinforcements, and Chilly Wind. High Jump is a move inherited by fighters, which they jump high and strike a kick from above to deal damage. Aerial Kick is a special move also inherited by fighters. They strike a kick from the air, delivering powerful damage as they drop from above. This move also may cause the Flinch status. Roundhouse Kick is one of Moundhouse's special attacks. He'll deliver a swinging kick to deliver damage. Trap can block enemies, preventing them from escaping. Roundhouse Punch is another one of Moundhouse's special attacks. He'll throw a swinging punch to deal damage to a target. Sticky Spit is a move only used by Pinky. The only difference is that Pinky's Sticky Spit is pink, just like his color, while Moundhouse's Sticky Spit is blue. It causes the Sticky status. Reinforcements is used by other enemies, which they heal themselves to recover HP. Chilly Wind is a weak ice type move used by ice enemies, which they create a weak cold wind, damaging all opposite party members. It may cause the Frozen status as well for its effect. Despite his small size, Moundhouse can be a somewhat tough foe to take out. In a battle, just like Pinky, Moundhouse will be assissted by Blaztars or other enemies. They have high HP, great Attack and Special Attack. They also have decent Defense and Special Defense, as well as having good Speed. Taking them out with special attacks would be more strategic, for their Special Defense isn't as high as their Defense. Like Pinky, Moundhouse is not phased by Gregory's Body Slam attacks, so using the move is worthless, as they take little damage from it. They do have a weakness, which is ground attacks, so using Dripper's ground attacks will be able to take them out. The strongest relative of Moundhouse and Pinky is named Rocket Boom, which Gregory and co. will encounter later on at the Challenge Tower. The only differences is that Rocket Booms appear orange colored, have tattoo-like marks on their eyes, and smoke-like patterns on their backs. Trivia *Moundhouse's Mind Thought is a bit similar to James Bond's quote, "The name is Bond, James Bond". *Moundhouse is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Roundball Species Category:Related Species Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies